


These are a Few of My Favorite Things

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian may absolutely hate mornings, but morning sex just might be his favorite.</p>
<p>Or where Cooper convinces Sebastian that morning sex is his favorite, even if he never admits it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are a Few of My Favorite Things

Sebastian wakes slowly and reluctantly. He tries to chase the peaceful darkness of sleep, but warm and tingling sensations pull him further into consciousness.

“Mmm,” Sebastian hums happily, because even if he is now awake he is still enjoying the feelings.

“Good morning,” comes the soft teasing voice of his boyfriend.

“Mmm,” Sebastian repeats, this time in disagreement.

Cooper chuckles but continues to lightly brush his fingers across Sebastian’s torso.

“What time is it?” Sebastian tries to ask but if comes out all mumbled and sounds like ‘wt tim…izt?’

But Cooper must understand the question because he answers, “Almost nine.”

Sebastian groans and pushes his face farther into the pillow. Then Cooper’s fingers disappear and Sebastian whines in disapproval.

“I don’t get it,” Cooper says, putting one hand back on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian hums in pleasure as Cooper caresses his skin. “You absolutely hate mornings, but morning sex – which I have to wake you up for – is your favorite.”

Sebastian has a hard time listening to Cooper’s words. He has yet to open his eyes and is still pleasantly dangling on the edge of falling back asleep. The small section of Sebastian’s brain that is conscious is focused on the pleasant warmth that is going from Cooper’s touch straight to his cock.

Then he finally understands Cooper’s words and snaps his eyes open. Offended, he declares, “It is _not_ my favorite.”

If it wasn’t currently many hours before noon, he would rant about how he loves sex, yes, but he loves _hot_ sex. He loves when it’s a struggle for control, when he and Cooper wrestle and bite and bruise, when Cooper thrusts into him hard, when he can still feel it the next day. He loves when they _fuck_. Morning sex was just a bonus for actually having a boyfriend who stays the night, and it was about the only thing that could salvage a morning.

But since it was morning, Sebastian doesn’t say any of this. He merely glares.

Cooper chuckles again and removes his hand – which _no_ – but then he dips his head and presses light kisses to Sebastian’s stomach and okay, that’s acceptable, so Sebastian doesn’t protest. The conversation doesn’t matter as long as Cooper’s mouth continues the path it’s on.

“But it is,” Cooper argues before lightly sucking on Sebastian’s hip for a few moments. “You always get this special smile on your face afterwards.”

“No I don’t,” Sebastian pouts.

But then Cooper’s weight is on top of him, all warm skin pressing Sebastian down into the mattress. It takes all of his mental capabilities to coordinate his arms to wrap around Cooper and pull him even closer. He doesn’t have a chance of thinking up something more intelligent to say.

“You do,” Cooper breathes hotly into his ear. “And God, I love fucking you like this. So unguarded, so open…I just watch your face and it’s so hot.”

Sebastian wants to defend himself, but Cooper is slowly rolling his hips down onto Sebastian and his brain can’t form words anymore. Cooper can win this argument if it means his cock is going inside of Sebastian…and _soon_.

So Sebastian just groans in response and digs his fingers into Cooper’s muscles.

Cooper’s face is then right in front of him and he’s staring and smiling into bright blue eyes. And okay, maybe Cooper’s right because he does really, really like this as their hips continue to slide together.

“So beautiful,” Cooper whispers before kissing Sebastian languidly.

Sebastian wants to snark how Cooper’s being incredibly cheesy and nauseatingly romantic. He’ll forever deny that the words cause his chest to feel warm and fuzzy, because that doesn’t happen to Sebastian Smythe. Instead he just puts a lot of focus and effort into kissing Cooper back.

Cooper’s hips dig harder into Sebastian and he knows he was successful.

Cooper then starts kissing down Sebastian’s jaw. He reaches the point just below Sebastian’s ear and laves attention on it.

“Cooper,” Sebastian pleads as the sensations cause him to realize that his cock is _aching_.

Obediently, Cooper rolls off of him and grabs lube and a condom from the nightstand but Sebastian whines at the loss anyway. Cooper quickly rolls back and kisses Sebastian quiet. After a few moments he runs slicked up fingers around Sebastian’s hole.

“Please,” Sebastian begs, spreading his legs wider and pushing his hips up.

Two of Cooper’s fingers enter him at the same time Cooper’s tongue slips into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian moans and loses himself in the taste of Cooper and the feeling of being filled.

Soon but not soon enough, Sebastian is ready and Cooper is settled on top of him, arms framing Sebastian’s head. His cock is at Sebastian’s entrance and Sebastian pulls Cooper down for a desperate kiss. Then Cooper rolls his hips, his cock easing ever so slowly into Sebastian.

Sebastian gasps against Cooper’s mouth. His mind is still slightly hazy, full of morning cobwebs and distracted by warm skin and languid kisses, but Cooper’s cock filling him sends sharp, hot lances of pleasure throughout his body.

The slow, deep rhythm leaves Sebastian breathless. It’s all he can do just to dig his nails into Cooper’s back and rock his hips with Cooper to get him deeper.  Cooper drops his forehead onto Sebastian’s and they’re making eye contact. It should be awkward but it isn’t. Sebastian wants to say something but he doesn’t have the breath to do so. And maybe that’s for the best, because he’s also afraid of what may spill out of his mouth.

So they slide together, quiet except for their breathing and an occasional moan whenever Cooper thrusts a little bit faster, a little bit harder.

Sebastian feels like he’s high. He is up on a cloud drowning in blue eyes, sweat-covered skin, soft rays of sunlight, the smell of sex, and Cooper thrusting into him. Eventually he has to come down, though, and the pleasurable haze is broken by Cooper losing control, his hips slamming into Sebastian.

“Come with me,” Cooper urges roughly. One of his hands moves to grip Sebastian’s cock and rapidly strokes it as he continues to erratically thrust into Sebastian.

Sebastian cries out as the combined sensations throw him over the edge that he had been gradually climbing to. He can vaguely feel Cooper coming inside of him soon after as he gets lost in his mind-numbing orgasm.

As he comes down, he has to uncurl his toes.

Cooper collapses on top of him and it makes it difficult to breathe but Sebastian likes it. Cooper is comfortable and warm, and Sebastian keeps his arms wrapped around him to hold Cooper in place.

A few moments of quiet pass where they revel in their post-orgasm high. Then Cooper stirs and slips out of Sebastian. He cleans them both up while Sebastian simply lies there boneless in bed.

“I told you,” Cooper says softly as he pulls Sebastian to him.

“Hmm?” Sebastian eventually questions as he cuddles up to Cooper. He’s warm, Sebastian justifies to himself.

“You have this blissful smile on your face. Morning sex is totally your favorite,” Cooper teases as he runs his thumb across Sebastian’s bottom lip as evidence.

And…shit, Cooper’s right, he is smiling.

“Shut up,” Sebastian growls and turns his smile into a scowl.

Cooper laughs and presses his lips to Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian grunts at the cutesy act, but honestly it takes too much effort to be annoyed, especially when he just had fantastic sex.

So he buries his face in Cooper’s chest to hide his returning smile and lets his body go lax. With Cooper drawing random patterns on his back, he is soon almost asleep again. Cooper will probably get out of bed soon. He will be productive while Sebastian happily sleeps until the afternoon.

Sebastian may absolutely hate mornings, but morning sex just might be his favorite.


End file.
